Carta al viento
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños,debe ser un día especial.¿No es así,Feliciano?
1. Primera carta al viento

**Carta al viento**

_Mi querido hermano_

Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños. Se que pronto te despertaras y emocionado me dirás todo lo que deseas hacer hoy. Yo me enojare contigo por que querrás ir con el macho patatas a almorzar, pero al final aceptare la invitación, no te puedo dejar solo con ese estúpido alemán.

Pedirás la pasta con wurst y cuando llegue yo me comeré el wurst,no dejare que pase por tus labios aquella comida,replicaras un poco pero lo olvidaras todo cuando llegue el postre. Nuestro favorito, gelato.

Lo comeremos con avidez y pediremos otra porción mientras Alemania nos observa intentando mantener la calma. Después de todo es nuestro cumpleaños, podemos comer todo el postre que deseemos.

Llegaremos a casa donde ya se encuentran España y el pervertido de Francia haciendo los preparativos para la cena de ese día;tiene que ser algo especial, así que tendré que aceptar que el estúpido francés sabe lo que hace cuando cocina.

Me tomaras de la mano e iremos los dos solos a dar una vuelta por el parque. Aunque no te lo diga sentiré que cada segundo de nuestro paseo es especial, apretare tu mano contra la mía intentando tatuar en ella la calidez de tu piel. Veremos muchas cosas, intentaras ligar al menos a cuatro chicas y yo te regañare por eso.

Te diré que no son celos mientras finjo enojo. Sonreirás y estarás de acuerdo conmigo pese a que no te de ninguna explicación. En ese momento te sonreiré aunque no lo notes por distraerte con un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

De verdad, sólo piensas en comer.

Llegaras conmigo ofreciéndome un algodón de azúcar y seguiremos caminando mientras lo comemos. Acabaras aquel dulce y quedaran unos restos en tus labios."Vaya que eres torpe" te diré y disimulando te daré un pequeño beso. No pienses mal, idiota, era solo para limpiarte.

Tu cara se teñirá ligeramente de rojo y después una gran sonrisa iluminara tu rostro mientras me agradeces. Yo te desviare la mirada, de verdad que no entiendes nada.

Llegaremos a casa y nos recibirán como si fuese una fiesta sorpresa. La sala estará llena de globos, serpentinas y gente. Tú estarás muy feliz y, aunque no lo parezca, yo también .Debemos disfrutar de la fiesta es la celebración de nuestro nacimiento después de todo.

Caerá la noche y todos se irán a sus casas. Observare a mi alrededor, al menos la sala quedo más o menos decente, podemos limpiarla mañana.

En el sillón yace tu figura dormida, de verdad que eres un despreocupado.

Me acercare a ti y acariciare tu frente para después llevarte a la cama que es donde deberías dormir. Te remueves un poco en el colchón mientras una suave risa escapa de tus labios. Reiré para mis adentros y acercándome a ti volveré a besarte.

No lo sabrás y no te lo diré, al menos mientras estés despierto, simplemente me recostare a tu lado y te susurrare al oído.

-Feliz cumpleños,Feliciano. Ti amo

_Lovino Vargas_


	2. Segunda carta al viento

**Segunda carta al viento**

_Querido niichan:_

Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños. ¿Sabías que Alemania nos invito a almorzar? No puedo esperar por eso, me encanta la comida que hacen en su casa. Pero tengo miedo de decírtelo, se que no te agrada Alemania pero el es una buena persona y además será comida gratis. ¿A que con eso si iras, verdad?

En casa de Alemania nos sirven pasta con wurst, pero tu te comerás mi porción de wurst;no es justo, tu tenias la tuya en tu plato y la tiraste.

¡Ah, gelato! ¿De que te hablaba? Bueno no importa, comeremos gelato y pediremos más. Hermano adoro ese postre, deberíamos prepararlo más seguido en casa. ¿No crees?

Nos despediremos de Alemania a quien insultaras todo el camino de regreso a nuestra casa. Abriremos la puerta y en la cocina estará España-niichan junto con Francia-niichan,en tu rostro aparecerá un gesto de enojo pero te resignaras e iras a la sala a ver la tele.

Yo iré con hermanito España pero el me dirá que no necesita ayuda para la cena, que disfrutemos el día juntos. ¡Tiene razón, vayamos de paseo _fratello_! Te tomare de la mano para llevarte al parque, es tan divertido.

Vamos caminando por el lugar tomados de la mano. ¿No te molesta cierto? Me gusta tanto ir así , hermano por favor no te enfades si hablo con algunas chicas. No me voy a olvidar de ti, eres lo más importante. ¿Si?

¡Algodón de azúcar!

Vamos a comer un poquito, se ve tan rico. Comprare uno que parece una gran nube rosa y lo compartiré contigo, fruncirás el ceño pero aún así aceptaras comerlo.¿A que esta delicioso, verdad?

El dulce se acabara, que lástima. Pero veré que tu mirada esta fija sobre mi. ¿Ocurre algo malo, hermano? Te acercaras más y sentiré tus labios sobre los míos.

¿Por qué?

Ah,ya entiendo. Limpiabas el algodón de azúcar, muchísimas gracias hermano por preocuparte por mi. Eres un gran hermano mayor cuando no estas enojado.

Llegaremos a casa y al encender las luces todos nuestros amigos nos recibirán. ¡Fantástico una fiesta sorpresa para nosotros! Ven hermano, celebremos juntos.

Pasara la tarde y bailaremos, comeremos y estaremos con nuestros amigos. Comeremos pastel y seguiremos ,ya me dio sueño hermano. Voy a acostarme tantito en el sillón. ¿Si?

Cierro los ojos y poco a poco el ruido se desvanece. Creo que ya todos se fueron. ¿Debería levantarme? Ah, pero es que es tan cómodo estar aquí, un ratito más.

Siento una presencia cerca y una mano acaricia mi rostro. ¿Serás tu hermano? Unos brazos me levantan mientras finjo dormir y me llevan hasta nuestra habitación.

¡Ah hoy fue tan divertido, niichan~!

No puedo evitar reír un poquito, es que el día de hoy fue fantástico. ¿Sabes? Ah, alguien se subirá a mi cama, realmente creo que si eres tu hermano. Te acercaras a mi y volveré a sentir tus labios sobre los míos, me dan ganas de despertar y abrazarte, pero si hago eso me golpearas y te iras muy enojado.

¿No quieres que lo sepa verdad, Lovino?

Y aún así susurras a mí oído esas palabras que desearía oír mientras sepas que realmente estoy escuchandote,daras la vuelta y quedaras de espaldas a mí, no podre resistirlo hermano y te abrazare muy fuerte.

¿Sabes por que? Por que yo también te amo.

Feliz cumpleaños,niichan.

_Feliciano Vargas_


End file.
